Gems and Mystery
by Kit-Cat-and-a-Bat
Summary: The Crystal Gems found someone on their search for Paradot, and discovered big news about Homeworld after a runin with Tigers Eye. And the person they found, how does he fit in with all of this?


Author's note: I am so sorry if this story sucks, it's just that I have a hard time starting a story, so I decided to try this. And by the way, every time I say "he", it is the same character the story started off with. And y'all might get a name for him by the third chapter of this goes correctly! And for those that don't like this story, I am sorry!

But I do hope y'all enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE!

Green and brown. That is all that he could see. Green and brown. He was lucky to see any other color then green as he walked deeper into the jungle that he woke up in. He knew he was in a very bad situation; because, he was stuck in a jungle, and didn't have a single memory. He knew his first priority is to get our though.

He has been walking for hours, with no way of knowing if he was getting closer to getting out or not. He sighed, as he heard a small amount of shuffling a little behind him. He turned around to see what was going on. And found the source of the noise.

What caused the noise was a awful looking monster. It had: the head of a lion, legs of a dog, a snake for a tail, body of a bull, sharp claws and fangs, and blood thirsty eyes. But, the strangest thing, was that there was what looked like a green gem on its right paw. It stared at him with a look of extreme hunger, and was beginning to claw the ground while lowering, as to show it was ready to pounce.

As the monster pounced at him, he jumped to the side, barely avoiding it, and started to run like hell broke loose. As he ran, the creature chased him, taking out any trees in it's way.

He had manage to run for a half hour, until he tripped, and rolled down a steep drop. He landed with a *CRACK*, and shouted in pain, hugging his left leg. It knew he was down there, as it slowly came down. He thought he was going to die, until he saw a brown blur take the creature down. But, what the blur turned out to be, was confusing as well.

In front of him, was a woman with skin as brown as the bark; and dark, black hair locked in dreads. She looked in her early twenties. She had a dark brown dress with two cleanish yellow streaks going diagonal on the dress, fitting the rips that had one side barely go to her right knee, while the other almost got halfway to her left ankle. She had a belt around her waist, with a bag that looked slightly full of different colored rocks.

She raised her left hand to her face, making s bright glow to appear. When she pulled her hand back, it was covered in a glove with a set of six inches blades that resembles a cat's claws. She chuckled sickly, as she threw her hand down on the creature, the blades cutting through the creature's throat, making scarlet blood to fall into a pool.

The monster screeched, sounding like a young woman in intense pain, squirming under the woman, as she digged the blades into the creatures body, and twisting them inside. The creature screamed, until it fell silent, and stopped moving. As soon as it stopped moving, the woman presumed with her claws. She began to dig them under the green gem, and pulled it out.

After the rock was removed, the flesh of the creature started to fall off. And everything inside turned to dust, flying off into the wind, leaving a human skeleton.

"Looks like the Animilum was too unstable," she chuckled.

"Um, thank you," he said, as the woman began to turn around, and make him stay still.

She looked like a normal person. But one of her eyes was weird. One looked caramel brown, while the other looked like stone. It looked very feline like, and it struck horror into him.

"Oh? Your still alive? You look normal," she said, as she had an evil grin on her face.

The closer she got, the more he moved away.

"What's the matter? Scared?" She asked, laughing Emily as she moved even closer.

He couldn't move back anymore, as his back hit a tree, so he started to try to stand, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg.

"Let's play a game," she said, and she put the nude hand on his side, and rubbed his face with the gloved hand,"You run and hide, and I'll get you."

He started to run as fast as he could after that, though the broken leg made it almost unbearable.

'Did she stop or something?' He thought, as he turned around.

"Got you!" She laughed, as she stabbed her claws into the right side of his front.

He shouted in pain as he fell, landing on his front.

"Get up, I'm not done yet," she said, as she kicked him to his side. She then proceed to slash him again.

"Is that all? You looked like more of a challenge, oh well. Time to die!" She said, as she was ready to give the final strike.

She was interrupted by a shield of pink energy, causing her to bounce back lightly.

The one that produced that shield was Steven Universe.

"Oh? A new member to the party?" She smiled, and she smashed down onto the shield, destroying it.

The young boy looked in shock as the shield broke, not noticing that she was readying another strike. The only thing that stopped her strike was a whip wrapping around her hand.

The one that had the whip was Amethyst, with Pearl to her right, and Garnet to her left.

"I don't think so Tigers Eye," Garnet said, as she and Pearl pulled their weapons out.

He passed out from lost of blood.


End file.
